The Torchwood List
by Melica Walker
Summary: Bits and Pieces, drabbles and fluffiness. A list of stories including all team members; mostly jack and Ianto. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**The TORCHWOOD LIST: This is a collection of stories about things, feelings, people and events of Torchwood. **

**Disclaimer: *looks around*, Nope sorry don't own a thing. Torchwood and its affiliated characters belong solely to the BBC and Russell T. Davies. Thanks for the loan! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: **Running (A shit load)

Gwen turned the corner and sprinted after a rather fast Blowfish. The turn had taken them to the bottom of a hill. 'Great', she thought. This wasn't the first Blowfish she had chased. The first one was a little easier to catch; he was driving a sports car. This one had taken off on foot.

Gwen tapped the invisible comm. in her ear. 'Ianto,' she said breathlessly, 'You'd better be at the top of this hill with that stun gun of yours or I am seriously going to kill you….. Jack don't think your gonna get away with this either.' She continued to run after the fugitive. She powered up the hill and was almost at the top when the Blowfish disappeared from view. Gwen swore under her breath; what little she was getting through ragged breaths. She came over the rise and caught sight of what she had been chasing. She continued to chase after him and made a mental note the neither Ianto nor Jack were at the top of the hill. Her target was less than 50 meters away from her. They had run into the docklands. As she ran Gwen watched as the warehouses and docks blurred by.

Gwen went through the things that had led her to this point. Ok, so she wasn't so sure what had gotten her to this point? Her legs ached and her lungs were burning. As if answering her silent pleas, she got what was most likely her 5th wind. She accelerated towards the Blowfish. Gwen saw the SUV, driven by Jack come careering towards them. Gwen grabbed her chance as the alien slowed his pace. She tackled the creature and crushed him under her as they crashed to the ground. She contained the Blowfish as Jack and Ianto jogged up to her. 'You Ok?' Jack asked. Gwen looked up at him. He extended his hand and helped her up. Gwen brushed herself off and breathed in, 'God I hate running.'

**So what do you think? I have ten of these. I hate running and one of the major similarities between Doctor Who and Torchwood is s shit load of running. Please Review. Xx**

**Xx melica xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Reviews are like money in a public telephone for me, the more money you put in the longer you get. (For you, it means more chapters) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Quiet Time and PCJanto. Thanks guys, you were my first reviews. Hopefully not the last!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I have searched and it appears that I own nothing. Torchwood and its characters are owned… Blah blah blah. Russell T. Davies. I have them on loan. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Jack**

Wondering who this man was, was taking its toll on the team. For Toshiko, Owen and Ianto had been wondering who their leader was for a few years and now that Gwen had joined them, their curiosity had been piqued once more.

They had extensive conversations about this but each had their own opinion of who Captain Jack Harkness was.

**Tosh: **It wasn't so much the fact that she knew very little about his past but was maybe more about what was in his future. She had run checks, run his DNA (with Owens' help), of course the tests had turned up nothing, but to Tosh that didn't matter. He had saved her from a life of solitude in a Unit Containment facility. She loved her job, no wait, her life at Torchwood. She got to do things she loved every day. As for his sexuality… she didn't really care either. She did know however that he would shag anything if it was cute enough. It didn't matter to her who or what he was. He was their leader and she would follow him.

**Owen:** Gay; was the only thing Owen was sure certain of about Jack. He had to be; period military was not the dress code of a straight man. The others had dismissed it but it was still firm in his mind. Jack was definitely a part of his life though. After meeting Jack Owens' world had been turned upside down. His fiancée had been killed by an alien parasite and Jack had been there. Whatever Owen thought about Jack he knew one thing; he had taken him under his wing and gave him a job, which for the most part he loved. He had a slightly better life than before. All the tests he could run on Jack couldn't tell him his real name or what he was but Owen didn't need to know that; all he needed to know was that Jack was doing good things for the world and that he had a job. But sometimes that wasn't enough to stop him from wanting to know.

**Gwen:** Jack had this air about him; so whenever Gwen was asked what she knew about Jack she would just state the obvious. She knew more than she was going to tell the others. She felt special because Jack had chosen her to talk to about himself. That was before she noticed the way Jack was with Ianto. Maybe Owen was right, maybe Jack was gay? When she thought about this, Gwen thought about what Tosh had told her; Jack slept with anything that moved. He is very mysterious but no matter how many times she thought she was getting tired of following him, she knew she wasn't. He is Captain Jack Harkness; her leader.

**Ianto:** He didn't care. Ianto didn't give a toss, who or what Jack was. Jack was his captain; his cariad. Jack had his heart. Jack….


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are another chapter of the Torchwood List. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Once the initial stories go up and the response is good, this may turn into a long running mix of ficlets. **

**Disclaimer: The usual; I own nothing. World domination comes one step at a time but for now Torchwood and all of its affiliated characters belong to RTD and the BBC. **

**Chapter 3: Torchwood Getaways**

'Come on kids,' Jack shouted, 'road trip.'

Owen rolled his eyes, 'great another road trip to a place past the back of beyond.' But nonetheless he grabbed his gear and prepared his equipment. Gwen liked their little road trips. They rarely got to just head out of the hub for a team bonding season. She was delighted as she picked up her bag and headed towards the lady's room.

Tosh was mumbling something to herself and didn't hear Jack's announcement until he had walked up behind her. 'Tosh…. Road trip lets go.' Tosh sighed, this wasn't the time for road trips, she had things to do. 'Jack cant I stay here I have things that need to be done.

Jack pouted, 'oh Tosh, come on live a little.' Toshiko raised an eyebrow, 'I…. live plenty thank you and if it will make you stop pouting I will come.' Tosh knew she didn't really have a choice.

Ianto, like Tosh wasn't too thrilled about the road trip. It wasn't that he had things to do but he was the one that would have to tidy up afterwards; and there was always something that needed tidying after a road trip. But at his captain's request he would go anyway.

Half an hour later, Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were all gathered near the water tower waiting for Ianto to bring the SUV around to pick them up. 'So Jack where are we going this time and please don't say to the wide open spaces of the countryside?' After what happened last time, Owen wasn't particularly fond of the 'wide open spaces' as Jack had put it. Jack shook his head but didn't say anything. Owen huffed in annoyance, which made Tosh and Gwen giggle.

Ianto pulled up in the SUV and got out, knowing that Jack wanted to drive. Jack got in the driver's seat, Owen in the passenger side and Tosh, Gwen and Ianto got into the back.

Jack sped off, causing Ianto's head to career into the window. 'Oops! Sorry , we're all ready then?' Ianto rubbed at his head but said nothing. Jack sped around the block and brought the SUV to a skidding halt right where it had begun its brief journey.

He looked in the revision mirror and smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed, Gwen had a huge frown on her face, Owen smiled but it was Toshiko's expression which amused him the most. She hadn't even looked up from her PDA. Gwen was going to be annoyed with him for ages but to Jack it was so worth it.


End file.
